ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Magical World 3
Disney Magical World 3 '(ディズニー マジックキャッスル マイ・ハッピー・ライフ 3 ''Dizunī Majikku Kyassuru: Mai Happī Raifu 3, Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 3) Plot Here comes Mickey and the gang at the Castleton. Come join the fun of fantasy dreams, cafe, dance show, adventure and many more. And, don't miss on Disney Magical World 3. Coming this spring only Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch 2017!!! Gameplay Characters '''Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Clarablle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pete Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig *Fiddler Pig *Fifer Pig Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Figaro *Cleo *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Fantasia *Master Yen Sid *Magic Broom Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Mr. Bluebird *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq and Gus *Suzy and Pearl *Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Whiter Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Card *The Red Card *The King of Hearts *The Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather The Aristocats *Marie The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo *Bahgeera *King Louie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Owl *Christopher Robin Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Eric *Flounder *Sebastian *Ariel's Sisters *King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Fifi *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Zazu *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafaki Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookika *Pleakley The Princess and the Frog *Tiana *Naveen *Louis the Alligator *Ray the Firefly *Mama Odie Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Scwheetz Frozen *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Hans *Olaf *Sven *Oaken *Grand Pabbie *Marshwallow Big Hero 6 *Hiro *Baymax Zootopia *Judy *Nick Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann The Haunted Mansion *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts Disney World Returns Disney World *Castleton - Returns *Dwarf Woodlands: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World - Returns *Castle of Dreams: Cinderella's World - Returns *Wonderland: Alice in Wonderland's World - Returns *Hundred Acre Wood: Winnie the Pooh's World - Returns *Atlantica: The Little Mermaid's World - Returns *Agrabah: Aladdin's World - Returns *Hawaii Island: Lilo & Stitch's World - Returns *Arendelle: Frozen's World - Returns *Port Royal: Pirates of the Caribbean's World - Returns New Disney World *Disney Town: Mickey Mouse and Friends' World - New *Prankster's Paradise: Pinocchio's World - New *Mexico: The Three Caballeros' World - New *Neverland: Peter Pan's World - New *Enchanted Dominion: Sleeping Beauty - New *The Wild Jungle: The Jungle Book - New *Beast's Castle: Beauty and the Beast - New *Pride Lands: The Lion King - New *The New Orleans: The Princess and the Frog's World - New *Zootopia: Zootopia's World - New *Doom Buggies: The Haunted Mansion's World - New Trivia Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Disney Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games